


Whole Latte Love

by webofdreams89



Series: I thought your heart was an open door [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Kira, F/F, Hot customer Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole Latte Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazelNuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/gifts).



> This was written for the [Teen Wolf Femslash Secret Santa](http://twfemslashsecretsanta.tumblr.com).

Kira sunk into the chair with a delighted sigh.  It felt good to be off her feet, even just for a few minutes.  Across from her, Lydia looked up from her text books.  Allison set her phone down and said, “You look tired.”

“I am,” Kira admitted.  Between classes and work, it had been a long day, and she still had a few hours left to go.

Kira took a long swig of her free coffee, one of the perks of working in a coffee shop.  A smile spread across her face.  “She came in again yesterday.”

Lydia raised an interested eyebrow.  “And did you finally ask her for her name?” she asked, already knowing the answer.  Allison grinned next to her, endeared.

Kira bit her lip.  “No,” she moaned, “I really was going to ask, but we were busy.  It was the afternoon rush.”

Lydia didn’t seem to want to let it go, but a quick look from Allison had her huffing and rolling her eyes instead.

The bell above the door rang as someone came into the shop, and in walkedher.  The hot, flirty, sarcastic girl that Kira had been pining after since her first day on the job.

Her face must have told it all because Lydia turned around, her expression of mild annoyance transforming into a look Kira couldn’t decipher.  Allison must have put it together too because she tossed Kira an apologetic look.

That was when Kira noticed that the girl was headed to their table.  She tossed a stack of notebooks down atop Lydia’s text books, making Lydia frown.

“Thanks for letting me borrow these,” the girl said.

“You’re welcome, Cora,” Lydia said, slowly drawing out her name.

Kira gasped, her face reddening as she tried to cover it with a cough.

Cora’s attention turned to her.  She was smirking, that one made Kira’s knees absolutely weak.  “Not behind the counter today?”

“I-I’m on break!” Kira stammered.

“Actually, I’m glad to hear that.  You make the best mocha’s around, so I’ll just wait to get my drink after you punch back in.”

“Thanks,” Kira said.  She feigned looking at her cell phone, muttering, “Look at the time!” before she dashed back to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Kira handed Cora her mocha with a wobbly smile.  She’d embarrassed herself and now Cora was probably humoring her.  Cora probably had girls acting silly because of her all the time.

Still, Kira sucked it up and carried on.

Eventually, ten o’clock rolled around and she hung up her apron.  Stepping out into the shop floor, she saw that Lydia and Allison were long gone, but Cora was still there, reading a book at the same table as before.  Fingersmith, one of Kira’s favorites.  As if Cora didn’t seem perfect enough already.

She stood when she saw Kira, smiling as she tucked her book under her arm.  “I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time and it always seemed way too coercive to ask while you were working, but would you like to go out with me sometime?”

Kira felt her heart speed up, but she was ready now.

“I’d love to,” she said, grabbing Cora’s hand, hot, flirty, sarcastic Cora, who was smiling back at Kira.  Kira smiled back, leading Cora from the shop.


End file.
